Fox With Shark's Teeth
by Rinoti
Summary: Naruto is beaten and thrown out from Konoha on his sixth birthday. But what happens when lone swordsman notices him, and decides to take him as an apprentice? And why is Samehada so eager to have Naruto as it's master? Read to find out Naruto/Harem


**girlsDisclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto T_T...yep Kishi is one lucky bastard.**

"Nyan cat!" People talking.

_'I think I saw some bulge in her pants...' People thinking._

"**ZOMFG! Its RWJ!" Demon/Summon talking.**

_**'Stupid meat-bag thinks I am dude' Demon/Summon thoughts.**_

**'Water release: water bullet'.** **Jutsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fox with shark's teeth.<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Konoha's biggest mistake.**

**= October 10th – around 10 PM =**

It was night at Konoha. Streets were mostly empty. Some people would wonder: why? Answer is pretty simple – today is the day when their beloved Fourth Hokage defeated great Kyūbi no Yōko, strongest Bijū, loosing his life in the process. Every year, on this same day, people are celebrating defeat of the fox. Naturally almost everyone living in Konoha, would be happy and would be doing all sort of entertaining things on the festival.

But sadly, one little,blonde boy that was running for his life, hated this day. Today actually was his birthday. Why would some child hate his birthday you ask? Because this child was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, jinchūriki of the Kyūbi.

He just came back from the little trip around the village, that old Kage took him for. He was sitting in his little apartment, singing 'Happy Birthday' song for himself,almost sobbing, watching as candle was melting on top of the little ramen cup, that was on his table. He didn't get the chance to finish his short song, when door to his apartment was blow off, and about 5 people rushed in, screaming about 'fox demon' and 'Kyūbi brat'. Naruto being only 6, was scared. He quickly rushed to the window, and jumped down to the street, trying to run from the mob that was waiting for him, outside his house.

And this brings us to the present, where he is cornered in the alleyway, surrounded by more then 20 people.

"Lets kill the demon! Now is our chance!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"Lets do it, we will be heroes of the Konoha!" some random ninja replied.

All that poor Naruto could do was just put his little hands in front of him, and wait for pain to come. Not a second later, people started hitting, stabbing, slashing little boy, without showing any mercy. It all was too much for blonde child, and he just lost consciousness. People stopped after about 2 minutes, when they noticed that he passed out.

"Hmph. Guys, lets throw the trash out. Demon won't survive anyway, so why keep garbage in out village." said some jōnin from the front of crowd. There were shouts of agreement all over the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>= Forest – near Konoha walls =<strong>

Naruto was lying somewhere in the forest, outside Konoha, in the pool of his own blood. His body just lay there lifelessly, not moving, not even twitching...

Everything was quite.

But than, footsteps were heard. Majority of people wouldn't even hear sound of footsteps. You could already tell that this person was trained ninja, and he was pretty good.

This mysterious person that was walking across the forest, was a very tall, muscular and strong man. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth, much like that of a shark. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He had Kiri forehead protector, which also covered his ears.

He wore a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. But of course you hardly could see it under his dark-blue cloak, that covered his body.

But most noticeable thing about him, was giant sword, wrapped in bandages all over, except the handle, at the end of which was small skull.

This man was none other then Hoshigaki Kisame -strongest of the 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist', wielder of the legendary sword 'Samehada', 'Monster of the Hidden Mist'.

He just recently killed previous wielder of 'Samehada', and became missing-nin. He decided that he would travel all around the Elemental Nations, and become as strong as possible. He still didn't know for what purpose exactly. Maybe respect or maybe fear. He just decided to go with the flow.

At the moment, he was heading to Konoha, to find some useful jutsus and stuff like that. He was couple miles away from Konoha, when he felt chakra spike. He decided to check it out, in case it's an enemy.

When he arrived to the location from where he felt chakra coming, he saw little blond child, covered in cuts, bruises and blood from head to toe. Any other human in child's place would be long dead. But strange thing is, his injuries were healing, and he was kinda glowing...red. That moment Samehada started making some sort of noises and started moving a little bit.

_'Hmm...red chakra, fast healing, Samehada is almost ready to jump and eat his chakra right away. No doubt about it, he is like Utakata, Jinchūriki. But which tailed beast does he holds? Lets see...he is about 5-7. Aha! Kyūbi! It attacked Konoha 6 years ago. So what do I do now?' _That particular question replied itself in his mind for several minutes. _'I know, I can take this Gaki as an apprentice. He has chakra level of a chūnin, and he is not even in academy yet. And apparently villagers did this to him, so he holds no love for the village. It also seems that Samehada took a liking to him...hmph, at least I will be able to pass Samehada to my apprentice like true swordsman, when i'll die. OK! Than its settled.' _"Well Gaki, today is your lucky day." Kisame flashed his sharky grin, showing off his pointy teeth. He than grabbed Naruto, and swung him over his shoulder, and started heading to the nearest town to find hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>= Meanwhile – Naruto's mindscape =<strong>

Naruto woke up in some kinda sewer. _'Oh Kami, they not only beat to me to death, but also throw into some sewer? Yep, now its official...i got one fucked up life. Hell, children at my age shouldn't even know what fuck means...damn you Icha Icha, damn you Jiraya!' _Suddenly realization struck him, and he started desperately searching his favorite book. When he finally found it, he let out big sigh of relief and started hugging his precious book. _'Sorry my precious, I didn't mean that...really...i love you, don't leave me again.'_

Than he heard some distant booming noise coming out from somewhere in the sewer. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, and he might find an exit, he followed the noise.

After several minutes of walking around, he found large room, at the end of which was some kind of a cage, with seal in the center of it. He started moving closer to the cage. When he was couple foots away from it, he saw 2 large, blood red, slitted eyes, and underneath them huge smile with shark teeth.

Neither made any sounds, just stood there and stared each other in the eyes. 5 minutes passed in silence, and finally Naruto broke it.

"...Yo!" said Naruto with a small wave.

Giant fox almost fell over. All the while only one thought was running throught fox's head '_What the fuck?'_

"**What do you mean "Yo"? I am motherfucking Bijū! You don't just go up to tailed beast and greet him like some old friend!" **said Kyūbi with disbelief in his voice.

"What do you expected me to say? 'OH MY GOD! GIANT FOX! Please don't eat me!' ?"

"**Well you have a point...Ok never mind that now. But I won't hide that I am really surprised by your behavior. Heh, guess you kinda take after your mother. First thing that she told me, after I said that she is pitiful human, is that she's gonna kick my ass if I won't shut up." **at that Naruto sweat-dropped. But than it hit him.

"Wait wait wait wait! How can you know my mother? And more importantly- how my mother can know you?" Naruto almost screamed last part.

***sigh* "This is gonna take a while, so you better sit down and listen, cause I'm not explaining this shit again."** said fox from behind the bars. **"And because its embarrassing" **he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>= 20 minutes later =<strong>

"So let me this straight. You're telling me that your fluffy ass got dragged by some Uchiha, to fight Hashirama Senju, but when that Madara person got his ass handed to him, you got sealed into the wife of the first Hokage, thus she became your first host, AND she was Uzumaki! Meaning that she was my ancestor, even if distant one. And that _my _mother was your second container, Uzumaki Kushina. And that my father was that idiot Yondaime, who sealed you into me. So now tell me, did I miss something?"

"**Hmm...nope, nothing significant. Now to the problem that we have at the moment – you need to get stronger." **said Kyūbi with matter-of-fact tone.

"Yah I do, but if you didn't notice, I am almost dead and bleeding all over."

"**Oh yeah, about that. You don't need to worry about that little detail, I already healed you completely." **grinned gigantic fox, showing his huge teeth.

"Ok thanks, but what's the catch?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"**Meh, its nothing. Your body just gonna get 4 years older, so basically you're now 10. And aging process should start about...now."**

* * *

><p><strong>= Meanwhile – real world =<strong>

Kisame just found suitable hotel, and was now standing beside the bed, where Naruto lay. Kisame turned his back to Naruto was about to go to his room, when he felt huge amount of chakra being released from behind him, and saw red light.

"What the fuck is going on?" he almost jumped in surprise.

When he turned around, he saw Naruto enveloped in some kinda red cloak. He watched for several minutes, for what would happen, when he noticed that his body was...expanding? He didn't know what to think of it, so he just decided to wait until he wakes up, and ask child himself.

* * *

><p><strong>= Back in Naruto's mind =<strong>

"Ok I get it. Its not as bad as I thought though anyway. But I am still kinda suspicious, so I will ask this now – why are you helping me?"

"**That's actually a good question, and I already have an answer to that. I wanna make a deal with ya Kit" **

"A deal you say? I am listening..." he waves his hand in 'continue' motion.

"**You see, when I was first sealed, I was angry and was only ranting how I will escape one day. Second time was the same. I grew tired of unsuccessful attempts to escape, so here's the deal: I will help you become strong, and even work together with _you_, when need will arise. In return I only want you to allow me access to your sense, and when you will be dieing, you will release me. Hell, I even allow you to sign Kitsune summoning contract."**

Naruto sat there, thinking about what fox said. He really wanted to accept the deal.

"Hmm, it sounds good. But I have my own rules. First - you won't lie to me, or hold any information from me. Second – when I release you, you won't hard people that are close to me, if there will be any. So do we have a deal?" he said with foxy grin plastered on his face.

Kyūbi had same grin as Naruto. **"You have a deal Kit. Now you might want to wake up. Your body stopped aging, and it seems that you have a company, but I don't feel any negative emotions toward you."**

"'K, see ya later Kyū." said Naruto in cheerful voice, before he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>= Real world =<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw ceiling. _'Wait ceiling? I was supposed to be thrown out of the village. And by the smell and color of the walls, it isn't hospital. So than what the fucking hell am I doing in somebody's house? On the other hand, I think I should stop wearing so much...Nah fuck that shit'_

He than started looking around. When he found no one in the room, he sat up, but immediately fell back to the bed. _'Strange...Oh well, I guess I am not used to this body yet' _ After several attempts on Naruto's part, he finally got used to his new body...somewhat.

He then saw mirror in the corned of the room, and decided to see how he looked. He was pleased at what he saw. His hair were now around waist length, he was around 5'2" in height. Only piece of clothes that was left, were his black shorts, that were partly red. '_Probably because of my blood' _When he looked at his body, he could easily say that he was, what people called ripped. Gone was 6 year old child, now in front of the mirror stood 10 year old teen look-alike.

After some time of admiring his new body, he decided to discover where he was at exactly. He opened the door and stepped out of 'his' room. Room itself looked like living room, and was pretty big. At the end of the room, he saw one more door. _'Probably outside, from the look of it' _On the left side of the door was small kitchen, and the only thing that separated living room from kitchen was small 3 feet tall wall. Also there was small window on the right side of the door. He also noticed that kitchen was used not so long ago.

He than saw couch on the right side of the room, but he focused on the thing that was on the couch. It was big sword, wrapped in bandages. He felt somewhat strange, as if that sword was calling for him. He slowly made his way toward bandaged object, as if possessed by something. When was inches away from the sword, he extended his right arm to grab it. When he grabbed handle of the sword, for several seconds nothing happened, but suddenly red chakra started rotating around Naruto and said sword. After 2 minutes of this, chakra died down. Naruto just stared at the sowrd for a while, but than did something that most people would have thought would be imposible for him to do – he started swinging sword up and down and to the sides, as if testing how it feels.

Suddenly Naruto stopped when he heard some noise from his left. When he turned around, he saw wide eyed, mouth opening and closing without making sound, and pointing shaky finger at him Kisame. For about a minute, they stood there just staring at each other. And again, Naruto was first to break silence.

"Uhhmmm...hi, who are you?" he asked sheepishly.

Kisame jaw hang open. And Naruto got same response that he got from Kyūbi. "What the fuck do you mean 'hi'? You're standing in front of me, swinging _my_ blade back and forth like its some kind of a dagger. This shouldn't be even motherfucking possible for someone your age"

"Hehe, sorry for taking your sword, its just feels so right to hold it ya know. And about swinging part – I dunno about you, but for me it feels like as if I am holding kitchen knife. Isn't it suppose to be like that?" as he finished, he tossed Samehada to Kisame, as it infact was some kinda kitchen knife, proving his point on the matter.

Kisame barely caught his sword, due to his shock. "Why'd you give me my sword back? I could kill you right now using it"

Naruto just smirked at this."I was unconscious for over a day maybe, and you had plenty of time to kill me, but you didn't. Which means that you want me for something. And its pretty obvious that you are stronger then me, and I am not used to this body yet, so running would be just pointless."

"Heh, smart kid, I knew that I made the right choice when I decided to take you as an apprentice."

"Whoa whoa, hold your horses. Did you just say that you want to make your apprentice? As in apprentice that you train and pass your knowledge to?"

"That's right brat, or do you want me to send you back to Konoha?" asked Kisame smirking all the while, knowing that he won already.

"Ok ok I get it, thanks...But still, why me? And you didn't answer my previous question – who are you? "

"As to why I chosen you – I will explain later. And as to who I am – my name is Hoshigaki Kisame, strongest member of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'." he said with a rather proud tone.

"Okay, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" said blonde kid with huge smile.

"Can I ask a question though?" asked Naruto with somewhat curious voice.

"Shoot"

"If I will be become your apprentice, will I have cool teeth like yours?" asked Jinchūriki with stars in his eyes.

Kisame started laughing at this."Sure brat."

In response, Naruto just started jumping up and down with excitement .

"Brat, calm down. Now we will go to sleep, as it is rather late already. And believe me when I say that you will need a lot of sleep to endure next years of tort- I mean training...yeah training. And we will discuss stuff like introduction and shit tomorrow."

"'K Fishy-sensei! Good night" with that Naruto waved to his future mentor, and went to sleep.

"'Fishy-sensei'? You gotta be fucking kidding me...OI BRAT! DON'T CALL ME THAT. EVER."

Naruto flashed one of his foxy grins toward Kisame as said playfully. "Whatever you say Fishy-sensei"

Kisame just growled in response."Cheeky little brat. Good night Fishcake-chan." He than laughed when he heard some sort of loud growl from Naruto's room, as if there was some animal instead of 10 year old kid. After his laughter died down, he went to sleep with single thought on his mind. _'Ohh how will I enjoy torturing little brat over the years.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAANNNNDDDDD CUT!<strong>

**A/N:**

**Here's first chapter of new story that I decided to write. Tell me what do you think, suggest anything you think could improve this story, and ask any questions you want.(regarding this story)**

**I haven't actually decided who will be paired with Naruto, but there will be around 4 girls who will be with Naruto. I only decided on one of them, and it will be Mei!**

**I will put up the poll for the pairing, so don't hesitate to go and vote for your favorite kunoichi ^_^**

**I hope I will get more time to write and update soone. **

**So I see you ladies and gentlemen when I see you.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
